Tiger Note: Phantomlight's Story
by Viperiform
Summary: One of the four tribes' leaders has gotten there paws on a Death Note...sounds interesting, no? -Companion to Crystallight-Star13's story, Tiger Note Is on hiatus indefinatly, cause Crystallight-Star13 fails at life
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Death Note nor Warriors

**Hello, 'tis I, Rowan of Kodaijin…bringing you the most interesting of crossovers. One of Warriors and Death Note.**

**- - -**

A lone figure walked the streets at this late hour. He was somewhat tall, was wearing a white button up shirt, brown pants, a red tie, and had short caramel brown hair.

"My plan is going perfectly," the young man muttered to himself," the world is bending to Kira's will…very soon, I will have created my new world, and once L is dead, I can truly take my position as good of the new world."

The young man, who goes by the name of Light, pulled out a black notebook that had the words 'Death Note' written across the top in white, then opened it and surveyed the names of the ones he had passed judgment on.

_**BANG!**_

The sound of a fallen trash can snapped Light out of his musings, as he looked around quickly for the culprit. He relaxed as he saw a cat standing on the fallen trash can. The she-cat was black with white stockings, muzzle, mask, tail tip, and dorsal stripe. The fur on her tail and around her paws was slightly longer than the rest of her fur. But there was something about the cat that unnerved Light slightly…it was the cat's eyes. The she-cat's eyes were a cold emerald color, and unless Light's eyes deceived him, malice and human-like intelligence filled the she-cat's eyes as well.

Shaking the feeling aside, Light shifted the Death Note to his left had, and bent down, reaching out his right hand. "Come here," Light more or less commanded.

The she-cat's eyes showed no change, and she leaped from the trash can and cautiously padded up to Light.

"Heh, even the animals will follow Kira's orders," Light muttered to himself. The she-cat stopped about a foot from Light. "Good, but come all the way to me, cat," Light further commanded. The she-cat's eyes quickly flickered with a look that seemed to say," Ha, you've been tricked," but before Light could register what the she-cat's gaze meant, she lunged at his left hand. Light instinctively brought his hands up to fend off the she-cat's attack, but dropped the Death Note in the process. The she-cat adverted her course, and snatched up the Death Note in her jaws, then took off towards the park. Light got to his feet in a panic and took off toward the park after the she-cat. When he reached the park, the she-cat was nowhere in sight. Light sighed, then muttered," At least I still have Misa's Death Note…"

- - -

The black and white she-cat watched Light smugly from the cover of a bush.

"Twolegs are just as stupid as ever," the she-cat said condescendingly. Then she raced off towards the cliffs outside the city's boundaries.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Death Note or Warriors

**Here 'tis Chapter 2 of this crazy story…enjoy**

**- - -**

The she-cat padded into one of the smaller caves that was on the edge of the area of the cliffs. The she-cat dropped the notebook on the ground in front of her and sat down, all the while staring at it.

After a couple of moments, a voice came from behind the she-cat. "Phantomlight, what is that you have there?"

The she-cat, Phantomlight, turned around, panicked, but then let her fur lay flat once she realized who it was. "Oh, Tigerstar, it's just you…I'm not really sure what this is, why don't you take a look at it?"

Phantomlight stepped aside and a dark feline tabby tom stepped forward. When the tom stepped into the moonlight that filtered into the cave, you could tell that he was spirit…being as he changed from a solid form to a transparent almost mist like form. The tom, Tigerstar, padded up to the notebook, and sniffed it. Tigerstar got a sadistic grin on his face, then said to Phantomlight," What a rare find you have here."

"What is it?" Phantomlight inquired.

"This is what is spoken of in some of the lesser known ancient legends of the late clans. This is what is known as the Tiger Note," Tigerstar meowed.

"Tiger Note?" Phantomlight inquired.

"The Tiger Note first came to the knowledge of the Clans during the time of the ancient Lionclan, Tigerclan, and Leopardclan. One of the leaders of Tigerclan happened across a notebook like this and, well you know the twoleg saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Tigerstar began.

"Yes," Phantomlight answered.

"Well that leader killed countless cats with that notebook, and when she realized that it was her doing, she almost killed herself. But satisfaction brought her back. She continued killing those who stood in her way, and no one could figure out why so many cats were dieing, but Starclan knew. They had had enough, and they dilled Tigerclan's leader, and threw the notebook into the Dark Forest, but not before giving it the name of Tiger Note," Tigerstar concluded," As to how it managed to surface in the twoleg world is beyond me."

"That doesn't matter, Tigerstar. Now begins the time of the rule of the Tribe of Gathering Shadows," Phantomlight growled.

"I love your ambition," Tigerstar growled in reply," This will be interesting."

- - -

**Hmm…Do Phantomlight and Tigerstar remind you of two different someones?**

**Thanks to Nightclaw and Stealthwolfe for reviewing on Chapter 1.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters…and is not subject to change

**Today you people are lucky…You shall get two chapters today!**

**- - -**

Phantomlight growled in annoyance as she paced in the leaders den. "I've had the Tiger Note for a week, and I still haven't figured out how to use it!"

"Did I not tell you how?" Tigerstar's spirit inquired, materializing into the den.

"No, you didn't," Phantomlight snapped.

"Oh, I guess it slipped my mind…"Tigerstar meowed nerviously," The Tiger Note's nethod of use is different for every creature who uses it, you just have to find out how it works for you."

"Fine lot of help that does me!" Phantomlight growled.

"Phantomlight?" a voice called from outside the den.

"Solarshadow? I'm eating, if you need to talk to me, then come in here," Phantomlight replied, quickly hiding the Tiger Note and grabbing the falcon she had taken from the fresh kill pile earlier. Tigerstar just merely faded away, not wanting to risk being seen, even though Phantomlight was the only one who could. Solarshadow padded in just as Phantomlight had settled down and started eating the falcon.

Solarshadow was a tom with grey fur that was tinged with yellow, and had yellow eyes. He was born at the time of a solar evlipse, hence his name.

"Here, have a bite," Phantomlight said, pushing the falcon towards Solarshadow.

Solarshadow lied down and took a bite out of the falcon, bushed it back, then spoke," Rowanberry has received a message from the Tribe of Eternal Light."

This information piqued Phantomlight's interest. Rowanberry was medicine cat for the Tribe of Blazing Fire.

"They say that a great disaster will befall the Tribes," Solarshadow meowed," Something that has happened in the past will happen again."

"Hmm…I'll have to think about what that means…"Phantomlight pondered," But why are you telling me this?"

Solarshadow padded over and sat next to Phantomlight, close enough to where their pelts were touching. "Rowanberry was about to come tell you, when one of the queens said that her kit seemed to be coming down with a cough, so I volunteered to bring you the message," Solarshadow paused," And you know how I jump at a chance to see you like this."

"Yes, I do," Phantomlight meowed, pressing her nose to his cheek," Now go, I'm putting you on the dawn patrol."

Solarshadow licked Phantomlight's ear, then left. Unknown to the rest of the tribe, Solarshadow and Phantomlight were mates. Even thought the Tribe of Eternal Light had never said anything against the leaders having mates, they never told anyone, not wanting to bring unwanted attention upon themselves since it was rare that a leader decided to take on a mate.

Phantomlight finished off the falcon, then brought it's bones out of the camp to dispose of them. As she raised her paw to clean the falcon's blood off of it, an idea struck her. She pricked here ears, listening for the heart beat of a mouse. Finding the heartbeat, Phantomlight began hunting. Going against her nature, she captured it alive, and brought it back to her den.

"What are you doing?" Tigerstar asked, amused.

"Trying something," Phantomlight muttered. Removing the Tiger Note from its hiding place, Phantomlight carefully got a drop of the mouse's blood on her claw. She put the drop of blood on a page of the Tiger Note. Holding the mouse in place, Phantomlight and Tigerstar waited. A few moments passed, then the mouse let out a surprised squeak, then collapsed…dead.

"Well Tigerstar, I thing I may have found my method," Phantomlight purred delightedly.

"I think that you may be right," Tigerstar nodded in agreement.

- - -

**The poor mouse…It never stood a chance…**

**I bet a lot of you are sick of hearing this(from anyone)…but I'm going to see Twilight! Not until next week though…**

**Thanks to MarinaMartin and dainelovitch for reviewing since I last updated!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I said last chapter that it wasn't subject to change!

**I take offense to that!**

**- - -**

"I can't believe that what happened to our ancient ancestors is going to happen again…" a tortoiseshell she-cat muttered, looking into a reflective pool of water.

"You don't know if it's true or not, Spottedleaf," a fire-pelted tom replied.

"Firestar, the Tribe of Eternal Light has already told the Tribes that that is what is to happen, and everything has beeen set up just like it was in the lgends," Spottedleaf meowed anxiously.

"Well, even if it is true, it doesn't matter being as Starclan is powerless to do anything…the only thing we can do is tell the Tribe what we know," Firestar replied, now gazing into the pool," Only time will tell the caliber of disaster that may surface from this…but much to my dismay, the cat that posseses this 'Tiger Note' reminds me a bit too much of Tigerstar…"

- - -

Phantomlight stretched out on a cliff that rose above the camp that served as a lookout post for those guarding the camp. Phantomlight looked towards the camp entrance, and noticed a cat padding towards the entrance from the outside. Phantomlight lept from the rock and padded towards Rowanberry's den.

"Greetings Phantomlight," Rowanberry greeted," Did Solarshadow give you my message?"

"Yes, and it troubles me greatly," Phantomlight meowed solemnly," But I believe that Ripplefang is here to see you."

"Phantomlight, Ripplefang is here to see Rowanberry!" the cat guarding the camp's entrance shouted.

Ripplefang was the medicine cat for the Tribe of Frozen Water. He was a bluish color with grey ripple-like tabby markings and had icy colored eyes. He was trained as a warrior before he decided to follow the path of the medicine cat.

"Send him in," Phantomlight replied.

"Greetings Phantomlight," Ripplefang nodded," Do you mind if I speak with Rowanberry alone for a moment?"

"Not at all," Phantomlight meowed, backing out of Rowanberry's den. She sat next to the entrance of Rowanberry's den, wondering what could Ripplefang know that could affect us.

"Thank you for your time, Rowanberry," Ripplefang meowed, padding out of Rowanberry's den. Ripplefang nodded his head at Phantomlight, them padded out of the camp.

Phantomlight padded back into Rowanberry's den. "What was that all about?" Phantomlight asked.

Rowanberry was silent for a moment. "Ripplefang had the same dream I did…this disaster truly is one that shall befall all of the tribes."

Phantomlight sighed. "Only the Tribe knows which legends disaster will befall us…so in retrospect, we're no more prepared than a river is prepared to burn…"

- - -

**I know short chapter…sue me…rather…don't and say you did…**

**I lied.**

**Last chapter I said that you were only getting two tonight…you're actually getting three! I found Chapter 5 after Chapter 4 in my notebook.**

**Did you know that the other night I tried to spell 'my' 'meyw'?**

**That's all I have to say…**

**Oh, one other thing, I have a FictionPress account now, my pen name there is the same as it is here.**

**Ok…now I'm done.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: *eats it* bleh…*spits it back out* 'tis just the same as before…and always will be

**This will be the last chapter for a while…I can't go any farther until **

**Crystallight-star13 catches up…because I need to know where hers is going before I can continue moving meyw part forward.**

**- - -**

"Noble and Fallen warriors!" a starlit, bluish silver she-cat yowled over the voices of many.

"Quiet yourselves so we can begin this Meeting," a dark colored tom with a white chin finished," Bluestar, you speak first."

The bluish silver she-cat, Bluestar, stepped forward. "Cats of the Clans and Cats of the Tribe, it has been a long while since a Meeting of this type has been held…but unfortunately, impending disaster brings us together once more. Cottonlight, will you speak?"

Bluestar stepped back, and the dark colored tom with a white chin, Cottonlight, stepped forward. **(A/N: for Cottonlight's coloring, think of a cottonmouth snake) **"Cats of the Tribe, most of you have either heard of seen of the impending disaster that is to befall our living kin. Many of you are probably wondering why Starclan gathers with us now. The answer is simple…they know what the impending disaster is, and how to face it!"

"How could they know!" a tortoiseshell she-cat shouted," Everyone knows that after those three warriors unlocked their true power all those years ago, Starclan themselves lost _their_ power!"

"Bloodwing," Cottonlight snapped," No disrespect shall be spoken at this Meeting! I said what I did because the incident that is to befall the Tribes has happened to the Clans long ago."

The Tribe started to mutter, while the Clan just nodded their head in confirmation.

Bluestar stepped forward again. "In our legends, before the disaster had a name, it was given to one of the leaders of the ancient Tigerclan."

"How can a disaster be given to one cat?" A Tribe cat asked.

"Be quiet and I shall tell you," Bluestar replied calmly. "The disaster was in the form of a notebook…a notebook that could kill a creature that had the misfortune to have a drop of their blood placed on its pages. With it, that leader of Tigerclan wiped out just over the equivalent of a whole Clan. Ancient Starclan knew what was going on, but they let it go, hoping the leader would changer her ways. When she didn't, Ancient Starclan made the decision to intervene by killing the leader and seizing the notebook, which they did. They gave it the name of 'Tiger Note', and disposed of it by throwing it into the Dark Forest…the one place that is shared by all feline ancestors, which at the time was uninhabited," Bluestar recited," From this story, we can be certain of two things. One, this problem has risen from the Dark Forest, and two, the only two ways to remove the problem are death of the possessor or removal of the Tiger Note."

Cottonlight looked to Bluestar for a moment, and Bluestar nodded her head. Through some form of nonverbal communication, Cottonlight nodded in reply, then spoke," Other than what we know from that legend, we know nothing of the nature of the Tiger Note. Because of this, Bluestar and I propose that we request help from the cats of the Dark Forest."

Almost immediately, yowls of outrage and shock issued froth from every cat's mouth. Cottonlight waved his tail as a signal for silence. When the silence was granted, Cottonlight tried to calm the furies of both Clan and Tribe. "We need not decide now. We'll give ourselves and the possessor of the Tiger Note one moon to make a decision, or changer their ways…Meeting dismissed."

The Cats of Starclan separated from the Cats of the Tribe, and returned to their own territory. The Tribe cats went back to their daily regime. On a ridge above the Meeting Place, two cats stood.

"It looks as if we may have to pick up the pace a little bit," Spottedleaf spoke.

"Yes, we can't allow the Dark Forest to have a chance to interfere, if we can help it," Firestar muttered darkly. Then the two cats turned to leave.

- - -

**Which possessor are the Clan and Tribe talking about?**

**Will the spoken of possessor change their ways?**

**Will the Clan and Tribe enlist the help of the Dark Forest?**

**Why do Spottedleaf and Firestar seem to be separate from Starclan?**

**Why hasn't Crystallight-star13 updated her part in long while?**

**Find out the answers to all these questions (except for perhaps the last one) in about a month...assuming that Crystallight-star13 updates her part of this story…**

**Until then…keep waiting…and guessing…and hopefully living…**


End file.
